gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2 - Chapter 1: A New Life
This is the life of Annytin, and how she and Keira came to be together. Will Annytin keep her cool or will she destroy Keira's soul? Will the Dark Form return or forever meld with Annytin?... '- - - - ~ Don't forget to read Series 1 stories before you read this! ~ - - - -' ~ Comment!!!! I can't know what I'm doing wrong without feedback!!!!!!!! ~ ' ' Chapter 1: A Tough Road For The Unsuspecting... ~ 'The life of the woman we are about to meet, has been full of pain, rage, and torment. Her name is Annytin. She always wore dark purple bra-like shirt and shorts, with daggers in sheaths on her thighs. She lived in a desolate desert tribe village, but her soul taken and placed within another. When she reached 19, she escaped her captors and ran away in the desert. She ran and ran; never looking back… there, she found an air train transport. She got on and saw everything shrink before her serene purple eyes. She soon reached a mechanical city, Haven City, ''where our story begins… '''~ Annytin jumped off the air train and looked around her new surroundings. She noticed red, yellow, and blue soldiers walking around. She then noticed a great palace in the center of the city. She thought she could seek answers if she went there. She walked over the bridges and out of the Port Section, and there she noticed that the way to the Palace was blocked, needing some kind of security pass. She walked to a guard for help, but he turned away from her. After a puzzled look, she then proceeded to walk around town - where she could go anyways - and found another section of the city, the Maze ''(Industrial) Section. She noticed that some people rode in air bikes and vehicles. She took one that was parked to the side and rode on through the maze, with difficulty maneuvering. She then reached the Slum Section, noticing how poorly constructed it was. She saw a blonde man with an orange rat on his shoulder walk into a dead end. She followed, watching him closely. She saw he went into a secret room, and thought that there was a secret society within the city. Before she could turn, she was grabbed from behind by a red-haired man, and taken inside the secret room.'' Chapter 2: The Meeting The red-haired man dragged her into the secret room, where the blonde man’s dark instincts reacted. What is going on? He said inside his mind. Her blood boils of Dark, and something else. It seems to be... another soul... His lighter side had answered. “Who are you?” The red-haired man asked, in his usual rough voice. "Annytin." She answered in a monotone. "Who are you two… and a half?" Referring to Daxter when she said half. "I’m Torn, he’s Jak and the furball is Daxter." The red-haired man replied. Daxter just scoffed at the remark. '' ''He soon took the time to explain why the need for secrecy. The woman stood up from the floor, and looked into Jak’s eyes, seeing he too had the darkness. Jak felt a connection to her, but he couldn’t tell what kind. Then she came in. “Who is she?” The blonde haired woman asked, coming to Jak’s side, away from the door. “A friend.” Jak replied, smiling at Annytin, and her smiling back. “Hmm… well we need you at the forest to route out some Metal Head Scouts.”'' Tess said''. Chapter 3: The Go-Around Jak had gone to route out the Metal Head Scouts, and in the meantime, Annytin had come to learn new things of the city she had came to, along with her new friend. I hope you keep your cool; we can’t afford them to know… at least not yet. I have a feeling Jak knows more, but we can't be sure, so in the meantime, stay easy.' The voice in her head said. “I know that Keira, I’ll try.” She answered to her companion within her. Annytin went to explore - or at least what she could of – the city, getting a feel of each twist and turn – if she ever needed to escape or hide -. '' 'Annytin, we were shaped into destiny to be as one, you and I know this. As I say this, we’re in a city of torment itself, by a man who seeks what is the Dark Form.' Keira said, remembering her nightmare.'' ~ 19 Years Ago ~ '''''Keira’s View They took a young girl from her home, beaten and worn down, into the prison. The large - yet tall - man merely watched - like he was studying - as his skinny, bald-headed accomplice set her in the chair, strapping her down. The skinny man went to the controls to the chair/machine, and the large man came closer, to examine his soon-to-be guinea pig. “Vegar, she is perfect, isn’t she?” The large man finally spoke. “Yes Himroyarbeshi, she is perfect; her body, her blood, her soul.” Vegar replied, watching Himroyarbeshi look over her delicate, beaten body, feeling every curve and knowing every feature to her body. '' ''Keira’s wedding dress was switched to a prison uniform, which was a big fit on her tiny frame. Vegar walked away from the computers, and watched the machine do its work. The machine’s arms outstretched to have its claws hovering over her fragile body. Its claws opened, and out came a surge of Dark Eco. Keira woke at that instant and screamed her lungs out in pain and agony. She spat blood in Himroyarbeshi’s face, and he motioned for Vegar to shut it down. As he did so, he lifted Keira and slapped her, cursing at her. He dropped her on the chair, hard, and motioned for him to take her to her cell. Vegar unstrapped her, and when he did, she punched him, and ran for whatever exit she could find. At this time, she was only 13, but was trained at birth in combat. She fought off a guard or two before reaching a dead end. They swarmed her, but she fought as hard as she could against their metal armor. One of them hit her in the back of her head with their gun, and with that, she was knocked out. Vegar dragged her off to her empty, cold cell, until they needed her again. The next day, breakfast came, and for breakfast it was a good meal, which is unusual for prisoners in any type of prison. As soon as everyone ate, the guards would pick up their trays. Keira saw this as an opportunity to escape and she took it. She knocked down the guard, took his gun, and ran for a different escape – not wanting to go back to her dead end - . She shot a few guards, and rammed some down. She reached some kind of pool of water, with the door of escape just above. She noticed some boxes to climb her way out, and went to them. She noticed guards coming from behind, and she hurried to climb to freedom. The boxes below her were being blasted, and she made a jump to the metal ledge that led to the door. She had only one hand on the ledge, trying to reach with her free hand to pull herself up to freedom when suddenly, all went black. '' ''When she woke, she was on the chair again, but her consciousness kept fading and reappearing, so she couldn’t make out much. She was yet again, shocked with Dark Eco, and it was setting her blood on fire. She screamed and kept screaming, hoping that someone will save her. They intensified the surge, and she spat more blood, but not in someone’s face. She writhed in her straps, wanting to kill the men that were doing this torture to her, and her eyes slowly changed to black with rage. Her Dark Form came and gone at times, which they put her into her cell for when it did come. '' ''After several years, something happened. A soul came flying into the prison, and entered into Keira, and the converging commenced between the soul and Keira. During the converging, the machine was destroyed, and Keira’s straps were gone. She jumped off and tried to run, but the converging was too much. She fell to her knees, screaming in agony, while the soul screamed on the inside. Her Dark form subdued, but the agony continued. Keira wished for it all to end, for herself to end, so the pain can leave. However, the soul said something inaudible, and Keira stopped her train of thought, to focus on escaping. Fighting the grueling pain, she stood, and with her dizzy vision, walked to a door. She opened it, and fell through; she stumbled to her freedom door, and tried to climb. The pain was growing worse each step she took, but she kept fighting. '' ''She reached the ledge, and when she was pulling herself up, the soul took control, and together, they escaped. Keira realized what the soul had said: its name was ''Annytin, ''and together they ran. Chapter 4: The Signs... After the recollection, they journeyed into the docks, and came upon an Oracle. Annytin might of been created from Darkness, but she didn't have to be Dark. She knelt before it, and asked: "Will It return... and will I meld with it?" The oracle's eyes switched from blue, to purple, and it responded. Yes. It will return, but when it does, I cannot tell you if you will meld. Only you can.' 'The eyes then changed back, and Annyitn rose. "Well that was helpful." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. What did you expect? They never give straight answers. '''Keira replied, slightly laughing at Annytin's annoyance. '' ''They soon made their way to the forest, to find it empty - or so they thought - . '' "It's beautiful here... peaceful..." ''Annytin said. ''Yeah, it is.' Keira replied. '' ''It was night when they got to the Tree, and Annytin pulled herself up onto a large root, and watched the fireflies, butterflies, and stars fly around. "It's uh... nice, ain't it?" Jak said, coming from behind a root. "Jak? I thought you were gone." Annytin replied in her usual monotone. "Annytin, I know your secret." She pinned him to the tree, with a dagger unsheathed. "HOW?! ARE YOU A SPY?!" Annyitn roared. "Because I'm the Dark... but with Light." Jak replied calmly, brushing her dagger down. Annytin just stared with a confusing look, trying to figure out how he got past her senses. "Annytin, we're one in the same, if you could count souls that is." He said, coming closer to her gently. "Funny, you don't share a body with someone who already owned the body, now do you?" Annytin said with sarcasm, to hide her even more confusing feeling as to why he was coming closer to her like so. "No, but you need not be afraid of this..." He whispered, since he was merely inches from her. "Afraid? Of what?" She replied with a somewhat shaky, soft voice. A voice she never knew she had. "Letting your guard down." As soon as he said that, he pulled her close to his body and gave her a hard kiss, to which he wasn't letting go. '' ''Annytin was shocked, she wasn't ready, but yet... her eyes closed and she just knew. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed interlocked with each other. Keira decided to become dormat, to give privacy. They soon broke apart to breathe. "What... what is this?" Annyitn said, not knowing what this new feeling is. "Love." Jak replied. '' ''And with that, they interlocked again, wanting everything from each other. Chapter 5: Then Came Morning The sun peaked through the trees, to illuminate the new couple. Their clothes covering the ground, and each other entwined. Annytin woke when the sun shone, and yawned. She looked and noticed Jak, and then remembered last night. She sighed, remembering how she felt: joy, confusion, pleasure. Keira still remained dormant. Jak woke, and kissed Annytin on her neck. "Morning beautiful." Jak said lazily, wrapping his arms around her. "Morning. *giggles* That was amazing... something I've never experienced till now..." Annytin replied, turning around to face Jak. They interlocked, before she broke from it. "You might be willing to wait, but aren't we needed?" Annytin asked, worried about what would happen if they didn't show. "Babe, we're not needed. We have all day together." Jak replied, with a smile. "All day huh?..." Annytin said with a smirk. '' ''And with that, they picked up from last night, till a growl from Annytin's stomach interrupted them. "What was that?!" Annytin asked in amazement. "Your hungry babe." Jak replied, chuckling at how she didn't know the basics of being.. well being alive. "Hunger?... Is that a good thing?" She asked in confusion. "*chuckles* ''No, c'mon, we'll go pick up something to eat back in the city." ''Jak replied, grabbing their clothes, and explaining emotions and feelings. They went to the Naughty Ottsel, and took their food to a secret ledge that only they know about. After they ate, Jak treated her to living ''(at least normally), ''showing the sites, the races, and just fun. When they passed by the palace, Annytin felt a jolt and fell to her knees. "Annytin! What's wrong?!" Jak exclaimed, worried for her. "ARGH!.... It's.... this place!.... Get me away!" Annytin said through bared teeth. '' ''Jak put her on his back and he ran as fast as he could away from the palace, toward his place. "*panting* ''I'm so sorry Jak, but I can't go there..." ''Annytin said, lying on the bed. "It's not your fault. It's HIS." Jak said, referring to the Baron. He got in the bed with her, holding her close. "I'll protect you. I swear on my life." He said to her, kissing her cheek. "And I'll protect you Jak." Annytin whispered, and together, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed The next morning, Annytin woke and saw Jak was still asleep. She sneaked off the bed, and went toward the palace. She felt that same twinge of pain, but fought it off to get inside. "Keira, I dunno how much longer I can go on..." Annytin said through bared teeth. Want me to take over? The pain doesn't affect me. '''Keira offered. "No... not yet." Annytin said, climbing her way to the top. When she got there, she noticed Jak was fighitng the Baron. "Look at who decided to come to your rescue!" The Baron laughed, pointing Annytin out. "Anny!" Jak exclaimed. "Jak!" Annytin said, but she slowly lost control, letting Keira take over. "What the?..." Both Jak and Baron said, mouths gaped. "Ugh... that was a whirlwind..." Keira said, rubbing her head. "You..." The Baron realized. He went to grab her, but she disappated. "Where did you go, girl?" The Baron growled. Through all this, Jak just watched in pure shock. Keira came from behind and destroy the ship Baron was using, but he got on a back-up and ran away. "Jak... we -" "Don't. I already knew, but..." "We wanted to tell you..." "Your far from home." "We both are." "Can.. can I see her?" Keira gave Annytin control again. "Jak, I -" "Don't." "I'm... s-s-s-or.." Annytin struggled saying the word "sorry". "Don't apologize. I understand." "What?!" Annytin exclaimed. "You don't have to worry." He said, grabbing her into his arms. ''"I'll never leave you." ''He whispered. "You still love me? A monster...?" Annytin whispered. "Your no monster. Your Annytin." He whispered back. '''Chapter 7: A Surprise Neither Expected Weeks after the fight with the Baron, Annytin began to feel sick. Jak took her to see the doctor, to see if it was something they could do. "Well, your not sick, at least - not the flu or cold." The doctor said. "Doc, what is it?" Jak said, slightly worried. "She's 3 weeks pregnant." The doctor said with a smile. Annytin had a confused, shocked look on her face. Jak just merely fainted at the word "pregnant". He woke up two minutes later, and he shared the same expression with Annytin. "I take it you weren't planning on having a baby?..." The doctor said worriedly. "No." Jak whispered. "Um... a baby?" Annytin said confusingly. Jak whispered in her ear what this meant, and she fainted. Jak thanked the doctor, lifted Annytin, and went back to his place. He sat her on the bed, and paced. "I don't know anything about a baby! I can't take care of it, I'm a fighter not a father!" He whispered to himself. ''"But, she needs me, IT needs me... but... I need to take care of something first." ''And with that, he left the building. Annytin woke up, and placed her hand over her. "Keira, what am I gonna do?!" She asked worriedly. The 3 of us will deal with it. Don't worry so much. '''Keira replied soothingly, to calm her nerves. "Do you think.... I'm able to be a.... "mother"?" She asked in a child-like voice. ''Yes. Keira replied.'' '''Chapter 8: What Is More Important? Jak had bought a ring, to propose to Annytin, to complete their family. Meanwhile, Annytin had gone to search for him, but ended up in Dead Town. "Keira... I got a bad feeling that he isn't here." Annytin said cautiously. I agree. '''Keira replied. They continued exploring, when they were ambushed by a small nest of Metal Heads. ''RUN!' Keira roared. Annytin tried to run, but her feet were entangled in some vines. "Damn it!" Annytin hissed. She pulled her pistols and began shooting, till she was free. Unfortunately, their scales rebounded the shots. "Keira... we're in for it." Annytin with a scared voice. '' ''Then they heard a loud growl, and saw Jak, but in a different form. He slashed the Metal Heads into pieces, and changed back, to free Annyitn. "Are you out of your mind Anny?! You could of been Metal meat!" Jak said, slightly angry. "I was trying to find you..." Annytin said sheepishly. "*sighes* I'm sorry. I have something to ask you...but not here." Jak said. He took her to the Forest, where they first became lovers. "Annytin, will you marry me?" Jak asked, pulling out the ring he was able to afford. Annytin stood in confusion, before she remembered what he had said about this. She thought it over, wondering how it would affect her child. "Jak, you already know the answer." She said with a smirk. With that, they interlocked, and went to tell their friends. But when they told... "WHAT THE HELL JAK?! THIS CITY IS IN WAR, WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR FAIRY TALES!" Torn roared. "I think you need to pick your battles wisely." Jak threatened. They both growled at each other, untill... "Torn, enough." Ashlein said, coming into the room. "Ash... do you know what they're planning?!" He exasperated, not knowing what his woman was getting at. "Yes, and I approve. This city needs some joy around here, something else to hope for, to take their minds off of my father." She said, coming to their side. Torn just crossed his arms in defeat. "Anny, I'll help out with the wedding, ok?" Tess chirped in, with her man Daxter on her shoulder. "Your gonna need a dress ya know." Ashlien said. And with that, they all began to plan the wedding. Chapter 9: The Wedding A week after the announcement, the day had arrived. Along with the last-minute details, came Annytin's morning sickness. Anny, I'm proud of you. '''Keira said. "Thanks, Keir." Annytin said, as she was escorted down the aisle. Annytin reached her place, in front of Jak - who had trouble adjusting to wearing a tie and tuxedo - . The ceremony commenced, but before they could reach the kiss, Jak was shot in the back! "NO!" Annytin roared. She grabbed her pistols and began shooting down at the assailiant. The gun-man fell, but she kept shooting, out of anger. She knelt to Jak, crying, and holding her dead fiancee in her arms. Her eyes soon turned black. Her dress changed to her usual wear, and soon, The Dark Form appeared. '' '' It became the Giant form, and it destroyed all in it's path. None survived. Annytin fought it off, but died, along with her child. Keira's soul was devoured. The Dark Form lost its hosts' body, and died with it. All ended there. '''Chapter 10: Another?... Himroyarbeshi watched as his assassin was gunned down, and Annytin's attack. He chuckled, and turned to his newest creation. "We can confirm the test subject is dead. Proceed with our... "controlled" experiment. The ACTUAL." Himroyarbeshi stated to Vegar. "Yes, my lord." Vegar replied. He took the straps off of - the Real Annytin. ~''' They decided to "test" their subject's will strength possibilities, with a probability mirror, so as to place a "dummy" into a prototype. The real Keira and Annytin were in the lab, but Annytin wasn't like the "test". She was worse. '''~ End! For now... Category:Fan Stories